matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Major General
* (main only) * * (alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 59 (both modes)|fire_rate = *100 (660 rpm) (main) *78 (shotgun)|capacity = *150 (max 750) (300 default) (main) *Up to 9 rounds (4 default) (shotgun)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 640 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is a light machine gun with a stock, 4X optical scope, 150-round magazine box and an underbarrel shotgun. The magazine box is belt-fed with green full-metal-jacket (FMJ) rounds, which are able to deal heavy damage on armor. It deals awesome damage, high fire rate, capacity, good mobility and exceptional accuracy. Strategy It has very good damage, high fire rate and capacity, and average mobility. It features an underbarrel shotgun which can be used as a secondary attack mode. Tips *Run around your opponent shooting at them, as the great mobility and decent capacity will let you keep this up for a fairly long time. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon have moderately-slow reload. **In contrast, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape shortens the work, though it might not do so in a dramatic way. *This weapon is very general-purposed, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, high magazine capacity and excellent accuracy. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *You can use this in most ranges. *This gun is excellent at pinning players down in Team Battle due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Since it has the attribute, you can easily damage multiple heavily armored enemies at once. However, you may wish to stop headshots in the process to well benefit from that attribute. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Use the 4X scope in engaging enemies in long range to maximize its potential in that range. *Use an underbarrel shotgun whenever you are surrounded by enemies (being a crowd controller). **It is even made possible since the underbarrel shotgun is guaranteed one headshot kill. *Make sure to conserve ammo when aiming for enemies. *Due to the high damage, firing rate, and ammo, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless. *This weapon features an exceptional accuracy, so you can use this in long ranges. *If you wish to remain stationary, you may use the bipod. However, do not do so in the long run since you will be vulnerable. *Avoid frequently using this weapon due to the noisy sound when firing. *A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to its low recoil. Counters *Stay out of the user's sight as this weapon can take you down in matter of second (no matter how far you are)! *Use an area damage weapon to disorient its users. *Use a flamethrower or shotgun with at least decent mobility to constantly damage them. Be aware of experienced users though. *The high firing noise indicates where its users are. *Attack its users while he is reloading, which renders him vulnerable to counterattacks. However, he may flee to a hidden area so you have to slow its users down with a slowing gadget/weapon. *Any one-shot kill encounters can be proven victorious. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Keep out of its users sight if you are very vulnerable. *Any area damage weapons can make short work on its users. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's semi-pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The reload speed is quote atrocious, so attack him while he is doing so. However, he may flee in doing so, so you have to use slowing weapons for best results. *Use a wall-break weapon while you are hiding. *Avoid its shots since each shots can deal devastating damage on your armor points (albeit with minor damage penalty on your HP). *This weapon does not have a spread or an area damage, so you could try to counter this weapon by getting close to the person and using a shotgun, flamethrower or other high-efficiency weapons for close ranges. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based from the M249 SAW, equipped with Masterkey underbarrel shotgun and a 4X scope. *It looks like the LMG version of the Brigadier General. *The word is synonymous to a two-star general as an officer rank. *Without elemental modules, it takes six headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. *The color scheme of the FMJ rounds being strapped from the magazine box to feed chamber are quite similar to that of Nichicon Gold BP/FG audio capacitors. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary